The Sands Tell No Lies
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: Seto Kaiba, the cold hearted CEO of Kaiba Corp, is brought back to the time of Pharaoh Atem. Bewildered, he soon runs into someone who will change his life and make him believe...(Yaoi, RR, no flames)


Okay...I just randomly started this a few days ago....another random idea thought up by my messed up mind...hehe...Sorry the intro is so short...I think I know where I wanna go with this, but I want an opinion first. One or two reviews will get me to write the first chapter of this. Like said, this is just an introduction, and I hope to have the first chapter of this up soon. Thanks! No flames, please. It would just break my heart.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...::Cries:: But...I do own/have beaten Capsule Monster Coliseum...:3 I rock!

----------

_"The Sands Tell No Lies"_

"I have seen your past and I know your future. You are but a broken soul, refused both in life and death, past and present, along with your future. You hold such contempt, such bitter loathing, but I cannot blame you. Though the past is etched in stone, the future is not. You can change, and your future can also be remade, reshaped into one more to your liking. Heed my words, Seto Kaiba, for I am never wrong."

The brunette eyed the one with the flowing raven hair with a look of annoyed amusement. He had heard this before, all of this fortunetelling mumbo jumbo, and to be quite honest, he was growing rather sick of it. He made his own destiny, decided his own fate, and no Egyptian whackjob would tell him differently. He knew his past, a selfish stepfather who met with a 'tragic' end. His present, being president of his own company, surrounded by idiots who preached such nonsense as this, destiny, fate, and hearts of inanimate objects. His future, though undetermined, would be nothing like this woman persistently nagged about. It was absurd! It was ridiculous! It was flat out annoying. He was always vocal about his hatred for the superstitious, but today was a bit different. The woman before him, one whose dark azure orbs seemed to glisten with something beyond the usual, something urgent, seemed more eager to spill more of the same false predictions she had been jabbering on about for the past, how long had it been, two years.

Battle City was over and done with, and Seto no longer had to hear about the heart of the cards, fate, destiny, and all of that...well, until a face not missed reappeared with a warning the auburn haired one wasn't too thrilled to hear. The same old crap she had preached about almost two years ago when Battle City was just born from the ashes of Seto's Duelist Kingdom mishap. Seto thought to himself, even the little voice inside his head having that malignant coldness to it. _Does she think I'm stupid?_

No. Stubborn was more the word to describe him.

_ Does she actually think I believe all of this nonsense?_

Of course not. Beating this information into Seto's head is like ramming your head repeatedly into a brick wall. After a while, you just seem to give up and have a massive headache.

_ It's all a lie! There is no such thing as fate and destiny! What happens, happens! That's it! There's nothing more to it._

He would keep believing that, as stubborn and pigheaded as he was. Trapped in his little cyber bubble, with nothing more then his computer and his keyboard to keep him company, Seto Kaiba was a stranger even to himself. He had no comprehension of all of the ancient memories that lay dormant within the dust ridden annals of his mind, nor did he know how to unlock them. Frankly, he didn't want to.

_ Once and for all, I'm going to tell this crazy woman off! I don't want to hearany more of her inane stories about destiny and her asinine claims that everything is going to come back to me. Ha!  
_

Seto Kaiba never did tell that whackjob off, however, for when he looked her dead set in her dark azure orbs, something deep within him clicked, and before his eyes flashed pastel colors, zooming past at incredible speed. What would soon happen was something that Seto Kaiba, the multibillionaire, would have never learned to deal with in his years of intense schooling. The experience that was about to befall him was one of mystery, wonder, and an oddness factor unmatched.

"An erratic journey is about to begin, Seto Kaiba, and you will finally know the truest definition of fate."

----------

Well, as far as what I can tell, this fic is going to be a SethXSeto yaoi...as if you guys couldn't tell. Anyway, like said, one or two good reviews, and Chapter 1 is as good as written. Thanks. Ja!


End file.
